The newly proposed Microarray and Analysis Shared Services (MASS) is a comprehensive set of integrated gene expression services that facilitate studying the transcriptional regulation of genes in human tumors. The high throughput methodologies utilized in the MASS are closely linked to other institutional core laboratories [Basic Genomies and Proteomics Facility-(BGPF) and Clinical Proteomics Facility(CPF)] and also with Cancer Informatics Services (CIS), thereby providing a rich and integrated platform for basic and translational research at UPCI. MASS provides support and consultation for every step involved in a microarray experiment with human tissues (from experimental design to data analysis). MASS also works closely with the tissue banking component of the Tissue and Research Pathology Services (TARPS) to provide researchers the complete set of services to do gene expression studies as well as other related genomic techniques. The services offered by MASS currently include: 1) DNA and RNA extraction and quality assurance monitoring, 2) labeling, hybridization and scanning of commercially produced Affymetrix GeneChips or Amersham oligonucleotide DNA microarrays, 3) bioinformatics analysis services for all genomics and protcomics research at UPCI, and 4) storage, archival and network services to support the above applications and services. The funding requested will help to support the following needed expansion of MASS, to meet the needs of the UPCI membership: 1) custom spotted array printing services, 2) SNPs genotyping analysis, 3) develop and to provide a new service "oligo-based quantitative human genome arrays" and 4) fully develop a LIMS system for genomic and proteomic data management across the three genomic and proteomic cores of the UPCI CCSG (BGPF and PF as well as MASS). The goal of MASS is to focus in the short to intermediate term on clinical and translational research needs and, in the longer term, to pursue developing into a Good Laboratory Practices facility (GLP) for large-scale population-based studies of promising cancer biomarkers for better detection, prognostication and treatment of human neoplasms. MASS will create a powerful environment for developing new diagnostic algorithms to predict aggressive tumors, identify potential therapeutic targets and also monitor (and enhance) tumor responses to therapy.